Girly Little Caroline
by tadbitdead
Summary: Fic of the Season 1 episode  04  "Family Ties" in Caroline Forbes' P.O.V. R&R


Eyes focused on the mirror in front of me, I stared at the blonde hair that hung in light waves, eyes shifting down to examine the yellow dress I held up almost lazily.

Tonight was the Founder's Party, or Ball, whatever they called it. I didn't pay attention when learning what it was named. All I knew was it was a party, I could dance, and it was a excuse to wear one of my dresses that I adored oh so much.

Turning with my hair flipping around my shoulders, I faced the one and only Damon Salvatore with a light smile. She did not know exactly why he was there, she'd told him before that she couldn't go with him. Her irritating mother would be there, watching most of her every move. But, Damon's help deciding what dress she should wear was an upside...sort of.

"No yellow, childish," His voice came from behind the pages of the Twilight, Breakin Dawn, book he was skimming through. My smile dropped instantly. "Go for the blue." he finished his comment, still looking at the printed text I could really care less about. I had the stinge-y feeling he hadn't even looked at my dress, didn't know what it looked like and only decided to say no because of his damn atittude I looked passed so many times.

"But I don't like the blue." I said clearly after a moment or two, turning around with my hands holding up the back of my dress, considering Damon didn't get off of his as- didn't stand to help me. I saw the own flicker of a glare in my eyes once looking at my reflection, the soft-blueness returning after a moment.

"Well, I do." came Damon's voice from behind, hitting a small irritation inside me. _You aren't the one wearing the dress are you? _I thought sarcastically before Damon spoke once more.

"And if I'm gonna be you're date-" he began and I cut him off instantly.

"You are not going to be my date." I said simply over my shoulder, "My mother's going to be there." I said simply, fidling silently with the back straps of the dress I held up with my eyes scannign over the reflection shown back at me.

_I like this dress, why does't Damon_? My thoughts wondered for a quick moment.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled." he stated, and I could see a glimpse of that little eye-thing he did in the corner of the mirror.

"Very important I be there." he muttered as I turned once more, giving him one of my looks, head inclined to the left slightly.

Then for the first time in at least twenty minutes he had set the book down and turned his head to actually look at me. But not at the dress like I'd hoped for a split moment - Idiot.

No, his eyes locked on mine and I found myself transfixed, likes gears were turning and adjusting after his "Please take me"actually made it through to my mind. And as if a switch had been flipped, I felt different.

Damon was fun, nice and her mother surely wouldn't mind me bringing nice company, would she? Well, I didn't care.

"You should come to the Founder's Party with me."

He raised his brows but they fell almost as fast at they'd raised. "Not if you're wearing that dress." he stated.

Not arguing, my hands moved to grasp the sides of the yellow dress and tugged it until it had went all the way down and slipped off. I let it lie on the ground and turned, taking the few steps towards my closet in nothing but only my bra and panties.

It was cold, which irritated on me. Faster I got done choosing my dress, faster I could move on and get ready then hopefully leave and get to the party.

Damon continued with his babble, and I realized he had once more picked up the book. "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped!" he commented, not amused with the book.

"You gotta read the first book first," I responded as I pulled another dress off a hanger, this one being the blue one Damon had wanted me to try on for quite a bit now. "It won't make sense if you don't." I concluded, turning as my hands grasped the top edges of the dress, looking to Damon as I walked back in front of the mirror.

"Ahh, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it." Damon huffed out, clearly he did not like the book he held in his hand.

"How come you don't sparkle?" I asked, almost dumbly as I pulled up my dress fully, glancing down to adjust it.

"'Cause I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun."

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." I countered, looking at him through the mirror with the slightest raised brows.

His eyes remained on the pages but his left hand raised, fingers wiggling as if to show off the large ring on one of his fingers. "I have a ring," at this his hand moved back to hold up his book in a lazed way. "protects me. Long story." he finished.

I was hardly listening, my eyes were locked on my reflection, hand touching at my back where a large wound that showed teeth marks was visible, other faded and lighlty noticible.

"Will these bites turn me in to a vampire?" I questioned gently, eyes glistening with slight curiousity.

"It's more complicated than that," I turned around as he began to speak, eyes locking on him. "You have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human - it's a whole ordeal." he explained though it was a tasteless subject he'd silently hoped to not get to.

I took a few small steps forward now, watching him.

"This book by the way, has it all wrong." He commented, finally tossing it aside carelessly and reaching out. I gave a small, half silent giggle as he pulled me towards him then turned over so I was now lying on the bed, him hovering above me with his hands lockd on my arms.

The feel of his lips against mine silenced the small giggles that faded, instantly returning the kiss without a second thought of it.

Then small kisses were being planted down my neck, knowing there was a smile on my lips now. "You can be very sweet when you wanna be." I told him in a kind tone.

Usually he had so many snarky and snappy remarks, but now he was showing nice signs and not ratting on her dress. Probably because it was the one he had wanted me to wear in the first place.

"Yes, I can be sweet." he had muttered against my cheek along with another small kiss there.

My eyes looked up to search his for a few moments, the smile I had had faded as a sudden thought came in to mind._ Are you going to kill me? _I thought, seemingly aloud because Damon responded with a murmured "Mhm" through closed lips.

His fingers trailed over my chin before his hand lifted and he was brushing gently at my hair which pooled around my shoulders and sprawled around the pillows.

"But not yet," he added after a few long seconds. "Why?" I asked simply.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." He answered.

I don't know exactly why I had, but I smiled at this. "Anything."

"How good are you with gettign this little nose where it doesn't belong?" He asked, tapping my nose a few soft times with his pointing finger.

"Oh, I'm excellent." Was my immediate reply, knowing my eyes probably shone with the amusement of the question and fact.

He must have been satasfied with the answer, because next thing I knew I was being treated to another sweet kiss I happily let myself indulge in.


End file.
